


Blood

by UnfinishedZizzy



Category: The Binding of Isaac (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, I love Peep so much he gets to suffer, Peep is a slug you can't change my mind, There are mentions of other characters but they don't matter al that much, blood trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:22:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24781498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnfinishedZizzy/pseuds/UnfinishedZizzy
Summary: Peep watched as the child left the room in fear. Peep just wanted to make a new friend but this kid just.... hurt him. He hurt him like so many others had. He fell down, blood oozing out of his eyesockets and stayed there as he paled.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Blood

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble of my favorite little slug boss(es). I had this in mind for a while. Enjoy!

Peep layed motionless on the floor as the room kept spinning.

Spinning.

Spinning.

How long had it been since he had last moved? Hard to say. He couldn't even see if he had. Both his good and bad eye were missing, probably on the floor, and broken. They wouldn't go back in.

Damn that kid.

But, that child... something about them was familiar. The sobbing, the small stature, they reminded him of someone. Someone who was long gone. Just a faint memory. The old doc's first child that Peep, while not on purpose of course, had violently tore apart. Peep hated that memory and tried buried it to the back of his mind, but the damage couldn't be undone, and his closest friend and crush for who knows how long was an undead reminder of that.

Peep tried to focus himself on the splitting pain instead of the dead child turned into a monster. It was by far better in comparison. How much had he cried? Usually this amount of pain (toned way down of course) came from a long period of time sobbing his eyes out, literally. 

The memory just kept pounding though. Him screaming the child's name in agony. The child's headless, organless corpse in his arms. The blood all over the floor and his face. The fear of the other monsters finding out that he had killed a child. The child who belonged to one of the nicest people in the underground. The trauma never left him. He never attacked children on purpose because of that.

He was usually killed by them multiple times because of this.

The memory faded, along with his conscious, his fear, his other body fluids that weren't blood.

Blood. Red, distinct smell, and the only thing he could cry out that didn't leave him blind for a short period of time. But more importantly, the only thing he could move by when in this state. 

He hated this state of mind. It was what cause so many people, monsters and children alike, dread. He had used his own 4 hands to slaughter many. He had hurt many people like this. The old doc, his friends, even his own crush wasn't safe from this undead state of mind Peep was temporarily put in. To this thing, "Peep" was just another monster to hunt down and kill. He still retained his usual childish personality, but it was much more sinister now.

That human would die to "The Bloat" no matter what. It was only a matter of time.


End file.
